


Love

by Tammaiya



Category: Cardcaptor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-08
Updated: 2004-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tammaiya/pseuds/Tammaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya's reflections on love and what it means to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love

Love, Touya had decided, was something that could never be adequately described.  
  
He had been lead to believe that it was something sudden, _wham_ , that you'd meet a pretty girl and you'd know that she was the one. It was supposed to be flooded with passion and overpowering feelings; love transcended mere lust or affection, which were pale shadowy emotions in comparison. Teenagers couldn't experience true love. True love was only real when you were old enough to know what it wasn't.  
  
That was what books and adults and educational videos would have one believe, anyway. Touya had long since discovered that this was-- with a vague sense of guilty feeling towards his elders-- a load of complete and utter crap.  
  
He was sure that he loved Yukito, just as he was sure that love wasn't something you could put down in words. It wasn't sudden; it was gradual, creeping, friendship maturing into deep affection and subconscious attraction into intertwined love and lust. He hadn't even realised that he was in love until it was years and too late to stop it if he'd wanted to.  
  
It was silly to say someone couldn't love simply because they were too young. Hadn't his mother only been a teenager when she'd married his father? She'd loved Fujitaka with all her heart until her death.  
  
Maybe Touya was young. Maybe Yukito was another boy. However, there was no way he was mistaking close friendship and teenage hormones for love, because quite simply, he had felt close friendship. He knew perfectly well what teenage hormones were capable of. And this wasn't it.  
  
This was… special. This was feeling quietly content when Yuki was there and missing him when he wasn't. This was getting almost overwhelmed by fondness at something so trivial as the light sparkling off Yuki's hair or the way he laughed or the look of complete trust he so often gave Touya and never anyone else.  
  
It was wanting to hold him and protect him, wanting to kiss him and treasure him as something precious forever.  
  
This was also incredibly sappy; in Touya's opinion (and possibly Sakura's, if anyone had bothered to ask), this was the ultimate proof. Touya did not do sappy.  
  
But for Yuki… for his Yuki, he'd do anything.


End file.
